Enterprise resource planning (ERP) is the integrated management of end-to-end processes of an organization. An ERP system may manage the end-to-end process of an organization by utilizing service management tools. The ERP system may include a development environment for creating the service management tools, a quality environment for testing the service management tools, and a production environment for deploying the service management tools.